User blog:Codgod13/Avion vs the Helmaroc King
Avion, the fifth colossus containing a piece of Dormin that took the shape of a massive bird, vs the Helmaroc King, the king of the birdlike kargoroc and right-hand servant of the sorcerer ganondorf! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? NOTE: This blog is probably gonna be pretty small as its two giant birds. Avion Info Avion is a giant bird that lives over the ruins of a city submerged under a lake. It's weak points are on Ii's tail and wing, though for something as big as the helmaroc king they won't be needed to kill it, Avion still goes down very fast when it's sigils are attacked*. Avion has a wingspan of about 50 meters and is about 80 meters from the tip of its beak to the end of its very long tail. It is a very fast flyer, but can't hover in midair by rapidly flapping it's wings. Avion has sharp talons and a sharp beak, but its main method of attack is a very powerful ramming attack. However, Avion is not very a) agressive as it only attacks when provoked, b) it isnt very smart, as it is quite animalistic. *Yes, I know in the actual game you can only hit the colossus' sigils with the ancient sword, but for the sake of fairness that won't be counted. Expert Paragraph This fight is no contest. Avion is not as aggressive as the helmaroc king, and is not as intelligent. But god damnit is he big. This guy is more than four times the size of the helmaroc king. Not to mention the helmaroc king's tendency, despite it's intelligence, to get it's own head stuck in solid rock leaving it totally open to attack. Also, the helmaroc king is nowhere near as fast as Avion. Yeah, the king can stand a cannonball, but cannonballs only hit once. Avion will hit over and over once he's pissed, and utterly break the Helmaroc King. Helmaroc King The Helmaroc King is the king of all Kargorocs and is the go-to servant of the gerudian Ganondorf. It's weak point is the crest on its head, which it keeps protected with a stone helmet, though again, with a bird as big as avion, it is very possible to kill the king without hitting his weak point. The king has a wingspan of about 10 meters, with about 5 meters between its beak and tail. It is a pretty fast flyer, and is also very agile, being able to hover by rapdily flapping it's wings. It's main method of attack is a razor sharp beak, though it also has very sharp talons. It is also to note that the Helmaroc King is VERY durable, being bale to survive a direct hit from a cannonball. While the king is quite intelligent, it can make some very poor decisions, such as getting it's face stuck and leaving itself open. Expert Paragraph The reason the Helmaroc King would win, despite his size disadvantage, is his durability. How durable is he? well, he survived bein shot with a cannonball, and it takes quite a few hits from a gigantic hammer - the only weapon in TWW that can hurt him - to his cranium to finally put him down. The battle would be a question of whether or not the Helmaroc King could find Avion's weak point before his mask breaks. I think he can. For this battle only, I'm not using the half vote/full vote sytem, as it is two giant birds, so its hard too include too much info. *No battle will be written, as it would be kind of boring. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts